DENIAL
by tmntleonardo19
Summary: SEQUAL TO COLD LIFE MAINLY ABOUT LEO FAST LIFE
1. PROLOGUE

_(LEO PAST)_

"Donī watashi ga kowai (Donnie I'm scared)" cried a seven-year old Mikey huddle up in the corner of the bed

"Yū SHIT no kachinonai pīsu (YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT)" They heard master Shu dengen yell

scouting closer to Mikey he pulled his baby brother close to him "Sore daijōbu Reo wa osoraku itta ka nanika maikī o shimashita (it okay Leo probably said or did something Mikey)" said Donnie unconvinced himself

"Shikashi Reo wa itsumo dono yō ni kare ga hitto o toru tame ni motte kite chūmon o kaki no (but Leo always follows orders how come he has to take the hits)" Mikey cried harder and covered his ears not wanting to hear flesh being hit.

He knows Mikey right Leo never does anything to get beating like that or the other stuff that he had seen, but he will never tell Mikey didn't wanna break him "SHH maikī ga kite, watashi to isshonineru (shh Mikey come and sleep with me)" whispered Donnie pulling Mikey towards his chest while tears fell down his eye's at the force churrs.

After all the beating you'd figure he be use to it by know maybe if they were regular beating. So instead of begging and arguing he just stood there and took it. he guess he deserve them since he was captured and took-in from his home.

"Okiru (get up)" came and order which he followed. he had not realize he'd fallen but got up anyway and crawled on the bed he knew what came after the beatings it always did.


	2. Chapter 1

(THE PRESENT)

"RAPH! put me down" ordered Leo hitting Raph shell in frustration

chuckling at the weak hitting "naw i told you what i would do if you tried to go back on the promise" replied Raph as he climb

"fine I promise if you let me climb myself I'll go without a problem" said Leo laying limp in the hold

"nope Jeiku warn me about that before we left" said Raph

now he had to plan a Little pay back for his big brother with a huff he let Raph do all the climbing. jumping off a fucking rock id one thing but a cliff is like asking for a death wish that Raph seem to be wishing.

"come on Leo you might even like it" Raph spoke up setting Leo down in front of him

finally the brute put him down but once he got a peek down below he freaked out hugging and baring his head in Raph chest "can't we do this tomorrow with Jeiku and his mate" asked Leo

"no because by that time we have to go you done run and hide" replied Raph

he's gonna be the death of me I just know it "fine but if I die it's on you" said Leo pouting slightly

taking hold of Leo hand as he got ready "how is this different from jumping from tree to tree there just this high maybe even higher" said Raph walking a Little back

not even gonna to reply he got ready to jump "i..i'm...ready" stuttered Leo

turning to Leo he rubbed his cheek then cupped his head and turn to his him lightly "you can do this okay" soothed Raph

nodding he smiled lightly to Raph "okay let's go" said Leo holding Raph hand tightly

"then let's do this" said Raph pulling Leo as they both jumped off

oh my gosh I'm gonna die he thought as he hit the water. swimming up for air he looked around but Raph hadn't made it up yet "Raph!" called Leo still shaking from the extra adrenaline

swimming behind Leo in the water he emerged with a shout picking Leo up

"ahh Raph" Leo yelped startled before glaring daggers at Raph laughing "not funny you scared me" pouted Leo laying on Raph chest as they floated

nuzzling his mate "it was kinda so how'd you like it" asked Raph kissing him around the jaw

giggling softly "never again will I do that" replied Leo nuzzling back

laughing out loud soon join by Leo "I love that smile" said Raph pulling Leo into a passionate kiss.


	3. Chapter 2

(LEO PAST)

"Anata wa buratto naze, dono yō ni anata wa watashi no sainenshō gai no gen'in to natta nochi, anata ga taberu aete (why you brat, how dare you eat after you caused my youngest harm)" shouted shu dengen angrily holding a whip towards Leo

shaking with total fear "Watashi wa... I.. I wa... ... Nani mo shimasendeshita... (i...i..i didn't...do...anything...)" trailed off Leo when he realized his mistake

"Sono kachi no nai to wa nanidatta (what was that worthless)" snarled shu dengen

refusing to answer he kept his stare on the floor. he had learned the hard way to not look at his master in eyes during an argument it had only made the beating worse.

"Kotaete kudasai! (answer me!)" he flinched visibly waiting for the beating

tears streaming down his face he got out of Donnie's hold and ran straight towards his father "Chichi wa, watashi wa chōdo sore ga kare no sei de kudasaide wa nakatta torippu shite kudasai! (father please, i just trip it wasn't his fault please!)" begged Mikey

which only pissed of his master even more "Maikī sore wa daijōbu igo purē ga donī to sotogawa no I wa sukoshi daijōbu ni de anata o eru kitaru (Mikey it's okay go play outside with Donnie I'll come get you in a bit okay)" soothed Leo when he saw that his master eye turn from rage to lust

scared out of his shell "Anata ga ani o yakusoku (you promise big brother)" asked Mikey

"Yakusoku shimasu (i promise)" he replied as a single tear left his eye

feeling Donnie grab his hand he worried for his aniki "Maikī ni kuru (come on Mikey)" Donnie called tear stains down his face

"Sore wa daijōbuda maikī ni iku (go on Mikey it'll be okay)" he smiled encouragingly but as soon as his brother were out of site he was pulled roughly on to the bed.


	4. Chapter 3

(THE PRESENT)

After he and Leo finally got out the water they decided to lay down in the tall grass with Leo half on him and half on the ground. but he must say the view was quite a sight "are just going to stare" he heard Leo mumble against him

"maybe all i want to do is watch" replied Raph folding his arms behind his head to prove his point

lifting up his head he laid on his hands slightly tilting his head to look up at his stubborn mate "is that so" stated Leo

"ya it is" he replied looking at his mate curious at what he was thinking all of a sudden

"well what if i want you to touch me huh" said Leo pulling himself more on Raph where he was now sitting on looking down at him now

grabbing Leo hips he flipped them over where Leo was under him now in surprise eye's. he started nipping under his chin his making his way up to Leo mouth kissing him for a bit, letting his hands travel down his mate body. "then i touch ya all ya want now baby tell me where ya want it" he whispered in his ear

"wow tiger don't we need to go slow" teased Leo smiling

"your right this can wait...see you in bed" said Raph getting up and started for the tribe "come don't wanna keep them waiting" he called

"really your leaving" replied Leo with a huff he looked down it was getting to painful to keep it in, dropping down he wrapped his hand on his Shaf moaning he started to pump himself. imaging an image of Raph taking him was his last straw "RAPH" he yelled as he spilled his seed. he had to remind himself to prank Raph and Jeiku he got up and ran after Raph

it took every will power he had to not stop and fuck Leo right there so woo he hope that it was worth it because hearing Leo yell his name after the release had his heart beating so fast.


	5. Chapter 4

**SEQUAL TO COLD LIFE  
>NEW SERIES<br>WARNING: PAST TRAMAS AND TCEST  
>(DO NOT LIKE DO NOT READ)<br>_**

_(LEO PAST)_

He was so tired all he wanted was for it to stop and have some peace, but today was the first day of spring. He hated this day there was nonstop mating well he had to get up anyway with or without being force.

"Reonarudo wa anata o doko ni iru no? (Leonardo where are you?)" called Master shu dengen

"Tōrai (coming)" he called running out of the tent right into his master "Watashi ga okonatte ita tokoro mōshiwakearimasenga, watashi wa mite inakatta (sorry i wasn't looking where i was going)" apologize Leo looking up at his master but didn't seem angry, and beside him stood Mikey and Donnie smiling brightly at him this made him confused

"Sore wa watashi no musuko o daijōbuda (it's alright my son)" replied shu dengen waving it off "Forō shite kudasai (follow me)" he ordered walking away

obeying the command he followed looking back at Mikey he tried to get the youngest to tell him with his eyes but Mikey only shook his head with a little laugh like he was trying to explode from excitement, so he turn to don "Donī wa, nani ga okotte (Donnie what going on?)" he whispered but was shot down by one of his famous glares so he just followed

(MIKEY AND DONNIE POV)

"oh man I almost thought this day was never going to happen" whispered Mikey so happy that the day was finally here

laughing at his little brother "ya me too" agreed Donnie he was excited to but kept more control than his brother

"I wanna tell Leo so bad" whine Mikey throwing around Donnie showing a toothy smile

"don't you dare you'll ruin the surprise" replied Donnie glaring playfully at Mikey who only laughed

"well when the surprise is over I'm giving him a big fat hug!" yelled Mikey knowing that his tribe didn't understand him


	6. Chapter 5

(THE PRESENT)

I'm gonna need help if I'm gonna get Raph back. he is sometimes urg i don't even know a word for it. "i wonder where Mikey is probably still making party plan for his next party" Leo thought out loud walking back to the tent saying hey to people who greeted him to. "ah i know!" he shouted out loud causing very one to look at him funny "sorry" and left with that

"tray! where Sergio at" he ask walking up to him

"shh"shushed tray pointing at a female alpha with Sergio

"whats going on" he whispered curiously

looking at Leo he decided his brother had it now and put his attention on Leo "I helped him get a girl as we all know that i have a mate now but he is super shy so i thought to help him a bit" shrug tray now curious about why Leo was here "by the way where is your mate" he asked

blushing he might as well tell him he was going to ask "um are you and Sergio willing to help me get back on Raph" Leo asked innocently as he could

"why?"

"because"

"because why?"

"just because" replied Leo not wanting to tell Raph little stunt

"you do know your blushing right"

"shut up" he snapped

"so I'm just guessing but was it something embarrassing"

"you could say that but will you help" asked Leo repeating the question "because if you not i can ask a real pro for help" he teased lightly at tray

shocked at the resort "more pro then maw!" said tray holding a hand over his chest

"yup"

"oh well be there where would you like to meet and bring that pro of yours" said tray as if he was insulted

"middle of the sliver hill" replied Leo happy

"your on bye"

"bye!"


	7. Chapter 6

(Leo past)

This day has been so different usually he was mated right away, but this time his master puts him on a stage in front of everybody. he hoped that he wasn't going to do this in public.

"Donaterro wa anata ga sanka suru yotei (Donatello will you be attending)" asked Master Shu Dengen

"esu no chichi (yes father)" replied Donnie sitting beside Leo

"Daijōbu jigyō ni torikakarumashou (alright let's get down to business)" said Master Shu Dengen waiting till everyone settled down "Kyō, anata wa subete no kisetsu o kōhai-sa shitte iru yō ni, kyō watashi no musuko Reonarudo wa, ōku no sedai no rīdā ga tsūka shinakereba naranakattakara watashitachi no dentō o tōshite kurushimu hitsuyō ga atta to ima, kare wa kare no ressun no tsugi no bubun o kaishi suru koto ga dekimasu. Dono watashi wa, watashitachi no saikō no gun no watashi no musuko no ippan o happyō suru koto o hokori ni omoimasu! (Today as you all know is mating season, but today my son Leonardo had to suffer through our traditions from many generation leaders had to go through and now he can start the next part of his lesson. Which i am proud to announce my son general of our finest army!)" finished Shu Dengen smiling proudly at Leonardo

Shock was written all over leo face he had not expected this at all. so that means everything was a test or lesson to prepare him "Watashi wa anata ni watashi no musuko o yobidasu tame ni meiyo o yo (i'm honor to call you my son)" Shu dengen whispered in his ear causing him to smile brighter then the sun

"Reo! (Leo)" yelled Mikey giving Leo a big bear hug like he promise to "Watashi wa anata no tame ni totemo manzoku shite iru (i'm so happy for you)" cheered Mikey

absolutely nothing can ruin this day because now he was free!


	8. Chapter 7

(The present)

"Dude not fair" whine Mikey swinging from tree to tree as Leo walked "how could you go to them first"

looking up Leo smiled his apologize "okay Mikey i'm sorry but i was kinda mad and they were closer" Leo responded innocently pouting slightly

"fine, it's not like their better then me anyway" said Mikey dropping right in front of Leo startling the poor turtle into his shell "um Leo you okay bro" asked Mikey rubbing Leo shell in circles to get him out

embarrassed Leo slowly got out his shell blushing blood "let get going" said leo rushing past Mikey faster then Leo ever ran before

hmm this plan was going to be harder to plan then he thought. There was just too many ideas but that was the reason he had the 3 best pranksters he knew. "okay Mikey did you bring your stuff" asked Leo

"most of it Don said he'd bring the rest after his project" Mikey replied filling up his water balloons "which should be around sunset"

"alright Sergio and Tray will be here in an a bit, they will help you with some of the pranks" said Leo looking out for anybody who could be watching them

"Woah!" gasped Sergio and Tray coming out their hiding spot. Leo had said his little brother was good but they never saw a balloon before well that what they figured it was "so your Mikey" clarified Tray snapping out of his shock

"ya I am who is exactly are you" replied Mikey crossing over his arms with a smile

pushing his brother lightly snapping him out of his shock "I'm Tray and this is my Brother Sergio" they introduced

"finally your here, now we can begin planing" Leo spoke up

"what do you mean finally" asked Tray raising an eye ridge

"noting bad so don't get your shell in a wad" replied Leo in a playful manner

"fine were are we going to plan this at" "the stage" said Leo "oooo I'm so gonna help him if he wants to repay the favor" said Mikey laughing

"what make you think he will" asked Leo

"because bro it's Raph" said Mikey rubbing his chin "pass me that jar with the red stuff in it" while handing it over Leo tried to figure what it was.

"Mikey what in this" asked Leo holding another jar but it had some kind of blue and black colors in it

"hey is that what I think it is" said Sergio grabbing it out of Leo hand

"yup"

"are you going to use it"

"sure am" Mikey Grin turn into one of them psycho people smiles

"Mikey what is it" asked Leo almost regretting it

"nothing bad" Mikey waved off

"Michelangelo"

"fine, it just some powder" smiled Mikey slipping it into his belt

"did Donnie make it"

"yup"

"whatever I'll just ask him when he gets here" deciding to just drop it. why did he have a bad feeling about it then "i hope this don't fail" prayed Leo


	9. Chapter 8

(Leo Past)

Couple of Days later

If that was a test he didn't even want to know what the last part or go through it. So far nobody has even tried to mate with him which Leo was glad for, but that don't mean he don't see the lust in their eyes every time they look at him. Now Leo was in charge of a whole group of alphas that can do anything they want when they please.

*screech!*

Picking his head up Leo made his was to the familiar sound; as he walked further into the forest a hand grabbed his wrist turning him around so he was face to face with a pissed off alpha.

"Anata ga Reonarudo aru (are you Leonardo)" he hissed making himself taller than Leo

"h-h-hai" Leo stuttered now understanding that the alpha wasn't pissed but aroused

"Nani anata ga hitori de koko ni subete no hōhō o yatte yaru (what do your doing all the way out here alone)" the Alpha asked his voice coming in a husk

"Watashi wa anata no tame no kibun de (I'm in no mood for you)" Leo said trying to get him to let go "Tebanasu (Let go)" he ordered

throwing his head back the alpha laughed at the order "Anata ga hontōni anata no chichi wa, watashitachi no sedai ni tsuite no shinjitsu o katatte iru to shinjite imasu (do you really believe that father of yours is telling the truth about our generation)" said the Alpha tightening his grip to where Leo winced

"Nandeshou (what do you want)" asked Leo avoiding the question

"Anata wa watashi ga hoshī mono o shitte (you know what i want)" he churred bring Leo closer

alarms went off in Leo head telling him he needed to leave now "stop!" Leo yelled in his head "Īe, watashi wa tsumori meito nai yo (no i'm not gonna mate)" Leo told him

"Shiwwatashi wa tsumori wa nai nda kodomo wa anata ga nani o kangaete yaru (shush kid i'm not gonna do what you think)" whispered the Alpha letting Leo go causing him to crash on the ground

"Nani? (what?)" asked Leo confused "Anata no chichi wa watashi o okutta (your father sent me)"

shocked Leo stared up at the alpha he shouldn't be surprised. "Naze? (why?)" question Leo

"Anata ga gūzen ni o eta riyū mama ni kare wa sore ga betsu no mono o shita koto o tsutaeru tame ni watashi ni ittaga, watashi wa ikutsu ka no adobaisu o ataeru tsumorida (he told me to tell you that it was another,but i'm going to give some advice leave why you got a chance to)" he told Leo

"Watashi wa dekimasen (I can't)" Leo said head bowed "Naze? (why?)"

"Karera wa futatabi shikashi warui kōgeki suru to itte, watashi o odokasu (they threaten me, saying that they would attack again but worse)" Leo replied tears falling down his cheeks

*sigh* "Anata wa nan-saidesu ka? (how old are you?)" he asked

"15"

"SHH watashi wa nani o shimasu nakanaide ima made ni watashi wa anata ga saru made, anata o surutameni dekiru (shh don't cry i will do whatever i can to protect you until you leave)" he told Leo, kneeling down he help wipe his tear away. "Watashinonamaeha Daisuke Shikashi, anata wa watashi o yobidasu koto ga dekimasu Dai (my name is Daisuke but, you can call me Dai)" said Dai helping leo up

"Anata ga o yakusoku (you promise)

"Watashi ga shinu hi made (till the day i die)" Dai crossed his heart "Anata no chichioya ga dareka o sōshin suru mae ni ima no gyō kuma shou (now let's get going before your father sends someone)" said Dai helping Leo up and leading the way back.

"Arigatō (thank you)"

(Raphael Past)

"Anata wa sore kara mochiagete, wareware wa buzoku ni kono bakku o shutoku suru hitsuyō ga pusshu suru (you lift then push we need to get this back to the tribe)"

"YA YA watashi wa shitte iru (ya ya i know)"

"Sate anata wa rafaeru o isoide shitte ireba (well if you know hurry up Raphael)"

laughing Raph picked up the other side "Kanzen'na namae o shiyō shite Katashi (using full names Katashi)"

"Chōdo otōto o isoide mimashou (let's just hurry up little brother)" said Ashi walking slowly down hill

"Yori anata ga yuiitsu no 1-nen furui nē (hey you only one year older than)" Raph replied sticking his tongue

"Anata ga watashi no yuiitsu no otōto shite irunode, soredemo anata wa watashi no otōto o shite iru (but still you're my little brother since you're my only brother)" Ashi said laughing at Raph's snarl


	10. Chapter 9

(The Present)

"Finally finished" Mikey cheered dripping with sweat

falling on the ground leo looked up Proudly at their work, but he would be lying if he said that they weren't exhausted. "ya i hope this works" Leo said to no one in particular

"of course it will work" Sergio said throwing an arm around Tray happily

"yup since we had me and our genius brother Don over there" Mikey included before taking off toward the forest but yelled back "come and get me when you go get Raph"

feeling a hand on his shoulder Leo turn to face his little brother Donnie "what?" he asked confused

"you know Raph will get you back and no doubt Mikey will help" Don warn staring eye to eye with Leo

"i know" he nodded

"Leo, Raph and Mikey together pranking is not a good combination " Donnie explain trying to get Leo to reconsider the idea before everything gets out of hand

narrowing his eye's Leo said "I'm not going to quit Don not will i've gotten this far" but continued "lets just pray they go easy on me" he finish with a nervous laugh

shaking his head Don replied "oh, believe me i will especially knowing them two."

"okay since that settle Don go get Mikey don't really know why he left" Leo mumbled the last part walking the opposite direction of the stage

"he said he need to get something from the tribe to remember this day" said Tray smiling

"oh no!" Don gasped darting off after Mikey

-

Sitting down Leo loved watching Raph train alongside Hotto aka (hot red). He just looked so furious and sexy when he's so focused " Anata wa watashitachi sukoshi omega de kunren shitai to omoimasu (would you like to train with us little omega)" startled leo leaped forward tackling Raph in the process.

"Leo!" Raph shouted falling back

blushing Leo slowly sat up looking back at the tall, muscular Alpha with bright Purple eyes and dark green skin not like Raph probably a tad darker though; realizing he been staring Leo blushed deepen.

"Leo you okay" Raph asked cupping Leo face toward himself

"ya i-i-i'm fine" Leo replied turning back to the other alpha "Anata dake no chotto odoroite iru koto ni tsuite, watashi wa sumimasen (i'm sorry about that you just kinda startled)" said Leo helping Raph up

"Sore wa kekkōdesu (that is fine)" said the Alpha eyeing the little omega

seeing the blush covering his soon to be mate face under the stare of this new alpha. Raph growled deeply in his chest pulling Leo closer to him "Anatahadare (who are you?)" asked Raph through narrow eyes

standing straighter the alpha looked from the cute little omega to the other Alpha but before he could ask the same question Hotto aka spoke first "Tsugi no 2tsu no otagai o oboeteinai (Do you two not remember each other?)"

looking deeply at the each other neither one of them could remember "Īe (no)" they both replied

"Watashi wa watashi ga jibun jishin o iu baai, sore wa kanari nagaiai o sa rete iru shitte iru hitsuyō ga arimasu (i should of know it has been quite a while if i do say so myself) Hotto aka spoke

not understanding Raph was just about to ask what she meant when she suddenly hold up a hand "Watashi o shūryō sa se (let me finish) she ordered then continued "Koreha Katashi (this is Katashi)" "Shikashi, anata ni kare wa to shite shira rete iru ashi (but to you he is known as ashi)" she finshed

shocked Raph looked the other alpha up and down now realizing the resemblance "Ashi!"

"Otōto"


	11. Chapter 10

(Leo Past)

4 Months Later

He couldn't take it anymore. Stupid Alpha's why can't they ever listen to him, all they ever want to do is try to get him horny or panting with their sounds. "Sudeni teishi (stop already)" Leo growled loudly trying to ignore the deep rumbling.

"Matawa nani (or what)" Ayumu challenged

"Tsumori wa papa ni jikkō (gonna run to daddy)" Takehiko teased laughing along he was a black-green skin, shell with spikes

This was hopeless he had been trying to get them to stop for at least 2 days before they had even started. "Naze anata wa watashi dake ni mimiwokatamukeru koto wa arimasen (Why won't you just listen to me)" Leo asked he knew he sounded pathetic but he had to know.

as their laughter abruptly stopped, Takehiko stepped in front and glared down at Leo. "Anata ga hontōni anata no masutā ga sō ittanode, riyū no hitotsu wa anata ga, watashitachi no rīdā to shite anata wa omegada 2, soshite kokode shika 3 anata ni zokushite inainode, omega o irai suru hitsuyō ga arimasu. Kare wa kare no musuko to no yakusoku o shita koto ga nai kata wa anata ga ima, anata ga fushidarana on'na no yō ni watashi no kokku o totte watashi no shita ni narimasu (do you really have to ask omega because reason one you don't belong as our leader, two you're a _omega_, and three your only here because your **Master** said so. If he would have never made the promise with his sons you would be under me right now taking my cock like a slut you are)" Takehiko hissed with so much venom at him it actually stung

"YA anata ga kare ni iu (ya you tell him Hiko)" Souma cheered kicking at Leo

covering his face Leo fell back as he tried to dodge Souma kick. "Yoku mite, sono ashi no hirogari to subete no mono (well look at that legs spread and everything") someone rumbled in the group. Causing Leo to try to get away but was tripped (oh please don't let them do what i think their gonna do) Leo begged in his head.

walking over to Leo, Takehiko said "Wareware wa kare to issho ni itte iru toki ni kare ni umekigoe no konran o motsu koto ni narimasu min'na ni kuru (come on guys will have him a moaning mess when we're done with him)"

Trying to pull away Leo did his best to keep his legs closed and tail clamped at his entrance. (someone help man how he wished Dai didn't have to go on a trip) he thought. feeling rough hands on his thighs Leo tried to to scream too loud as they ripped his legs apart. "Teishi! (stop!)" recognizing the voice relief spread through him "Watashi nashi de pātī o kaishi suru koto wa dekimasen (can't start the party without me)" and just like that it left him and replaced it with terror.

-

(Raph Past)

"Raphie waphie"

Rolling over Raph smiled at his little cousin "Chotto vu~erōna nani o saidai (hey verona what you up to)" Raph asked letting her on his shell

"N - Noth no -ru (n-noth-ing)" Verona beamed swinging her legs wildly

"Atarashī tango no VV o manabu (learning new words vv)" Raph said churring softly as he basked in the sun warmth

"Un Ashinoko watashi o taching (yup Ashi teaching me)" vv giggled softly "Kare wa anata ga watashi o oshieta (he said you teach me to)"

humming "Daijōbu shikashi, anata wa saisho ni kare o shutoku suru hitsuyō ga arimasu (okay but you have to get him first)" Raph said siting up slowly so she could slid off.

"WEEE!" vv squealed happily "kap" and ran off

-

"YA-sōda ne 〜 fushidarana on'na no yō ni watashi o ofu ni suu (ya that's right~suck me off like a slut)" Churred an Alpha above him

Tears were flowing from his eyes Leo knew better than to bite down. but his bottom hurt and sore from the rough handling and plus he was soaked in their cum. "Kimochīi (feels good)" another churred out their release on the back of his neck.

"Shū ni 2-kai kore o okonau hitsuyō ga arimasu (should do this twice a week)" Takehiko grunted thrusting more violently

after the second thrust Leo moan unwilling as Takehiko ram into him again. Leo had hope that they didn't hear his reaction but sadly it look like they did "Anata ga tsugi no hitsuyō~bureizu (Blaze you want~next)" Takehiko asked

"Hai" Blaze replied releasing his seed "Nomikomu (swallow)" he ordered tightening his hold on Leo's head

having no other choice leo swallowed every single drop. Pulling out of Leo he switched places with Takehiko "Kore o jikkō shinaide kudasai bureizu (Blaze please don't do this)" begged Leo his voice hoarse

-

"Anata ga no Raph o shitaidesu ka nan, watashi wa sukoshi de nokoshite iru (what do you want Raph, I have to leave in a bit)" Ashi asked helping Raph up

"Nani mo shōjiki ni, shikashi, anata no koko ni aru node anata ga iku doko (nothing honestly, but since your here where you going)" Raph asked looking over his brother gear "To donokurai (and how long)"

"Watashitachiha kudamono o taberu hito ga kōgeki sa reta koto o betsu no buzoku ga, atarashī buzoku to ashi no ichizoku kara no jōhō o eta (we just got information from another tribe that the fruit eaters were attacked but a new tribe and the foot clan)" Ashi replied "Subete no seizon-sha ga aru ka dō ka o kakunin shi, tasukeru tame ni watashitachi ga dekiru yarou to shi teta (were going to see if there are any survivors and do what we can to help)"

"Daremoga, tokuni hoka no buzoku wa karera ni sore o okonaudarou, naze karera wa karera no wakai ni watatte hijō ni hogo-tekidearu (why would anyone especially another tribe do that to them they are very protective over their young)" Raph growled balling up his fist

Putting a hand on his brother "Watashi wa anata ga nani o imi suru ka shitte iruga, kore wa gojitsu okoru kamo shirenaishi, yatto ima sō tsumori sore o Chekkuauto ikuta nyūsu o ete ita (I know what you mean but this might a happen at a later date and were barely getting the news now so were gonna go check it out)" Ashi replied

"Anata ga modotte shutoku suru toki ni watashi ni modotte hōkoku-sho watashi wa sanpo ni iku yo (report back to me when you get back i'm going on a walk)" said Raph turning around

"Daijōbu anzen ni taizai (alright stay safe)" Ashi called out before he also turned and left

-

Placing his hands on the edge of Leo shell he rubbed against his entrance. "No wa, torihiki o shite mimashi ~youdonoyounikonokotonitsuite (how about this let's make a deal)" Blaze said giving Leo one good hard slap

Jerking forward Leo squeezed his eyes closed "W nan shurui (w-what kind)" Leo stuttered

"Watashitachi no torēningusesshon no darenimo hanasanai to dake shitsumon-bako 3-kai kakarimasu (tell no one of our _training session_ and will only take you three times a week)" Blaze said

"Kore o jikkō shinaide kudasai bureizu (Blaze please don't do this)" Leo tried to beg but cried out when Blaze rammed into him "Atsukau nai ka, matawa torihiki (deal or no deal)" Blaze whispered

"Torihiki (deal)" he agreed sluming in defeat

"Ima burachi (now brace yourself)" was the only warning he got when pain shot through his bottom and another Alpha shoved himself down his throat. "Watashi wa anata ga fushidarana on'na o umekigoe kikitai (i wanna hear you moaning slut)" Blaze said thrusting on his protast

God oh please let Dai come back early unable to stop himself from pushing back so they could release him. leo had no doubt he be sore from the rough handling and have some bruises. "Anata ga kaihō shitai baai, watashi wa sono-goe o kikitai (if you want release i want to hear that voice)" Blaze demanded telling Takehiko to move

as a fresh wave of tears fell from his eyes leo moan forcefully "Ā! Ā bureizu (Ooh! Ahh Blaze)"

"Watashi ni ataeru ni kuru anata no watashi wa, anata ga yoriyoi okonau koto ga dekimasu shitte iru subete no (come on give me your all i know you can do better)" Blazed encourage while slapping Leo ass once more

thrusting back in time with their thrust Leo turn his pleading eyes at Blaze and moan "Ya wa kanji 〜 watashi wa soba de watashi o anata no atsui ken ryūshutsu o kanjitai muzukashiku ā totemo yoi ughn (ya feel~so good ughn ahh harder i wanna feel your hot cum spill inside me)" he shamefully hung his head

"Jigoku ya wa sono yō na (hell ya like that)" Blaze churred out his release with Ayumu, thrusting into him until they empty out completely

"Honō kudasai (Blaze please)" Leo begged soaked in cum from head to toe

"Kare o kaihō suru (release him)"

Once he finished Leo clasped on the ground, but no matter how exhausted he was Blaze roughly jerked him on his feet. They walked what felt like forever until he was pushed into the tribe river. Coughing up the water Leo stared as each one stripped and dived in the water "Kurīn'appu ga dekimasu shutoku, ashita betsu no torēningusesshon o motte irudarou (clean up and lets getting going we have another training session tomorrow)" Takehiko said loving how Leo flinched

waiting till he was the last one Leo quickly got out and took off towards Dai tent and wrapped himself up in the cover wishing that he come home already.


	12. Chapter 11

(The Present)

While Raph hugged hid big brother Leo still had his prank waiting. "hey Raph wanna walk with me back to the stadium" Leo asked rocking back and forth

Releasing his hold Raph looked at his older brother "would you like to join us Ashi" Raph asked

"sure i can tell your omega has something plan" Ashi said giving Leo a wink

"you do" Raph asked Leo putting an arm around him

stun Leo turn back to Raph "um ya but but it's a surprise" Leo replied leaning into the embrace

"well lets get going then" Raph said giving Leo a little slap on his behind

"hey!" Leo yelped swatting at his mate "lets go"

-

(Stadium)

"why exactly am i doing up here Leo" Raph called lookin around

"just hold still" Leo replied giving Mikey a nod

"alright lets get this party going" Mikey whispered pulling on a rope

That caused a huge dumpster filled with a rainbow color paint spilled on all over Raph. Then Leo signaled Sergio who gave Raph a little push. Falling forward Raph slipped on the slide on the stadium into a pool-like tube filled with leaves and glue.

"now Don" Leo said smiling wide

Gosh I hope for your sake Raph goes easy on you. Pulling the lever down Don watch a giant fan come down and dried the glue on Raph skin making him look like a statue. "wow" Mikey gasped before pulling out a black bottle

"Mikey what does that do" Don asked reaching out

"one drop of this and Raph will get out that thing with ease" Mikey responded jumpin out his reach

"how do you even now that work" Donnie question

"because i use it all the time" Mikey waved then took off towards Raph

"um Leo!" Don called as he rushed on over

"ya" Leo replied

"I say you have less then a second before Raph comes" Don said as qucikly as he could but apparently he wasn't that qucik and flinched at the sound of Raph bellowed

"LEONARDO!"


End file.
